Tahiti really is a magical place
by misplacedshadow
Summary: A tumblr prompt of "Fitzsimmons and Limbo Competition" led to this. Coulson and the team get assigned a new mission. To relax. One-shot. Fitzsimmons and the team. Slight Skyeward if you squint.


thecharmingseal prompted "**Fitzsimmons** + **Limbo Competition**"

This is set a couple of months after T.R.A.C.K.S. and assumes that Skye recovered from the shooting. This if my first fanfic in a while so I'll apologise now! Feel free to follow my tumblr if you want to; fzztsimmons . tumblr .com :)

* * *

"You're going back to Tahiti." Nick Fury's orders had been crystal clear but it had taken several expletive-ridden conference calls to confirm Phil Coulson had no choice in the matter.

"You were never meant to find out about Tahiti, the pleasant false memory was not meant to be over-ridden but now Doctor. Streiten is worried about the blurring of the two memories. He is worried about the possible psychological consequences of the interaction of the real and false memories. He believes the most effective way to reduce the dissonance you might be feeling is to help you create new associations that will separate the memories. By creating new memories of Tahiti, it should allow you to consciously be able to differentiate between the magical place and the truth of the surgeries. Create new memories with your team. Enjoy your new life. We want to help you move on Coulson."

And that was that. No matter how much Phil tried to protest that he really did not want to go back to Tahiti, three weeks later the BUS was automatically re-programmed to head to the island.

"I can't believe SHIELD is giving us an all-expenses-paid holiday!" Skye exclaimed, bouncing round the lounge trailing various items of clothes behind her.

"I think Coulson paid the price" Fitz muttered in a low voice.

"Fitz!" Jemma elbowed him in the side from her position next to him on the sofa. "Coulson said that he has accepted Director Fury's decision and that he wants us to have a good time. Anyway" she said, shooting a side-glance at Skye, "we all deserve a break".

Fitz sighed. Jemma was right; they did all need a few weeks off. The last few months had been a turbulent ride and they had all been pushed to breaking point at one time or another. Skye was only just fully recovered from her injuries, and the rest of the team had been thrown into gruelling operations to try and track down Centipede. None of them had cared, they had all been too determined to avenge Skye and Coulson but it had taken its toll on the specialist team. Simmons had basically been living in the lab, determined to create a serum to release the Centipede soldiers and of course Fitz had been right by her side the whole damn time. May and Ward were battered from several combat missions and now that Centipede had finally been taken down and control of the missions handed to command, the team was utterly spent. A holiday was most definitely needed.

"So, which one looks better?" Skye's chirpy voice jolted Fitz out of his thoughts, as she held two skimpy bikinis up in front of her.

"Whah...?" Fitz stuttered, confused and also slightly flustered by the image of Skye's exposed skin in the bikini that had popped into his mind.

"God you're useless!" Skye pouted, moving to stand in front of Jemma. "Which one, turquoise or purple?" she demanded, shaking the costumes at the biochemist.

"Mmmm, well I like the design of the purple one" Jemma mused, resting her chin on her hand, "but the turquoise one definitely looks better on your skin tone, especially once you're tanned. What do you think Fitz?"

"Wh... wha'?" Fitz shook his head, trying to rid himself of the image of Jemma wearing the skimpy bikinis that had somehow wound up in his brain.

"Oh god, you're useless. I'll just have to take both of them!" Skye flounced off back to her bunk, swimsuits in one hand, the other slamming the door to the Lounge shut as she left.

"I guess we really should start packing" Jemma announced, as she stifled a yawn and stretched lithely like a cat, poking the side of Fitz's legs with her toes. "I think I'm going to have to raid some of Skye's wardrobe, I really didn't come prepared for a holiday when I packed for the BUS."

Fitz's mind went into overdrive then at the thought of Jemma in Skye's tight, short, very short clothing. He was so lost in the visions that he didn't see Jemma getting up from the sofa and walking away to her bunk, making a verbal list of everything they'd need to take. Of course the girls would wear summer clothes; they were going to a tropical island for god's sake. He just hadn't really thought in depth about the consequences of this. Simmons and him had been on holiday before, but always related to some new theory or field they were interesting so the clothes were always practical over fashionable.

They'd never been somewhere purely for fun.

Fitz swallowed, shaking himself to his senses as he rose and made his way to his bunk. They weren't even at the bloody island yet and he was already going crazy.

* * *

[Four hours after landing in Tahiti]

"Look at this place!" Skye exclaimed, abandoning her suitcases (yes, plural) at the doorway as she excitedly ran around the plush hotel room like a little kid.

"Have you never seen a hotel room before Skye?" Ward smirked at her as he opened the door to the room opposite her.

"Well, growing up in an orphanage didn't really equate to holidays in five star hotels." Skye retorted as she threw open the heavy curtains to let the sunlight stream in.

"SHIELD was right when they said they wanted to treat us. This place is beautiful." Jemma said, unlocking the room next door so her and Fitz could drag their luggage in. The room was large and airy, the ceramic tiles cool on their feet as they made their way to the only bed in the room, a large super king size dusted with pillows and towels twisted to make a decorative swan shape.

"Guys just look at this view, c'mon!" Skye's voice could still be heard through the thick glass windows and Jemma rolled her eyes at Fitz as she made her way to the balcony.

Sliding the doors open, she winced, shielding her eyes against the bright sunlight as she stepped out onto the large stone balcony. Once her eyes had adjusted to the light she drank in the beautiful view available from their room. The hotel was located right on the beach, so Jemma could see the paths that wound their way through the lush grass until it dissolved into brilliant white sand. Palm trees lined the shore, swaying ever-so-slightly, contrasted against the clear blue sky. The colour of the water was spectacular, so blue it was almost clear. It was picture-postcard perfect.

"England doesn't quite look the same does it" a rough Scottish voice sounded beside her. She'd been so enthralled by the view she hadn't noticed Fitz sidle up beside her to rest against the stone balcony walls.

"Not quite" she smiled, looking fondly at her best friend, trying to ignore the little hitch she felt inside as she saw he'd stripped down to a vest top to cope with the heat, revealing finely-toned arms usually hidden by shirts or thick cardigans.

"We're definitely going to need the Factor 50 sun-cream I think" she laughed, smiling widely at Skye as she headed back inside to quickly unpack so they could explore.

* * *

[Day four]

The team had slowly settled into a routine that filled their days. Fitzsimmons were always up first, taking early morning walks through the jungle-like forested areas that surrounded the hotel, examining the flora and (mainly Jemma) excitedly discussing the potential applications of the plants whilst Fitz excitedly pointed out the different species of monkeys. May rose not long after Fitzsimmons, but instead preferred to jog along the shoreline before indulging in a spot of tai-chi as the sun rose above the ocean. Coulson and Ward rose in time for breakfast, usually dragging a protesting bed-head Skye behind them, who would surprisingly perk up after devouring several platefuls of Fruit and a Cosmopolitan cocktail ("We're on holiday!" she'd exclaimed when Ward had raised an eyebrow at her on the first day). They would all reconvene after breakfast, to gather their things and slowly make their way down to the sandy beach where they would set up camp near the water's edge, in close proximity to large wooden umbrellas for Fitzsimmons and the butler service for Skye.

This day followed the same pattern as the others, and as the sun beamed high in the sky to signal midday, Fitz rolled over from a nap to see the towel next to him empty. He frowned, slipping on his sunglasses so he could see as he scanned the beach looking for Jemma.

The sounds of high-pitched screams mixed with giggles attracted his attention and he soon found his friend, frolicking in the sea with Skye and Ward. The two girls were splashing around in the waves, by the looks of it trying to dunk Ward under the water. Fitz observed them for a while, a soft grin on his face as he watched Ward grab a screaming Skye and drag her under the water with him before they came up laughing and spitting water everywhere.

"The water's lovely, you should come for a dip." Fitz had been so caught up watching Skye and Ward obviously flirt with each other he hadn't notice Jemma head back to the towels.

"Mm-maybe later..." was all Fitz could stutter out as he stared at Jemma standing by his feet. Her soaking brown hair was pushed away from her face as she pulled on her aviator shades, and her body glistened with droplets of water in the sun. Her blue bikini swimsuit clung to her curves and Fitz had a hard time making sure he looked at her face as she patted herself dry with the beach towel.

"I think I need a drink. All this relaxing is thirsty work!" she laughed, throwing her head back as she dropped down onto the sand next to Fitz. She gave him a wide genuine smile as she rummaged around looking for the cocktail list.

"Sex on the beach?" she asked.

"W-wh-WHAT?" Fitz spluttered, his fantasies shattering as he registered what Jemma said.

"Sex on the beach? Cocktails? Or what about a Harvey Wallbanger? Ooooh no Strawberry Daiquiri sounds delicious!"

"Right. Drinks. Ok." Fitz swallowed, finally getting to grips with the conversation. "Whatever you want to drink, I don't mind."

"Ok, well I'll be back in 5" Jemma said, oblivious to his awkwardness as she hopped up and padded towards the bar.

By the time she returned, Skye and Grant had joined him and were lounging on towels flicking through Skye's copy of Cosmo as Jemma handed them a cocktail.

She handed the drink to Fitz, trying to stop her eyes wandering as his toned body rippled as he stretched for the drink. Surprisingly, for a Scotsman he had adjusted well to the sun, his skin beginning to take one a light tan that only helped to emphasise his toned physique. As she settled in the sand beside him she thanked the lord that it was so hot she could use the fan to cool herself down, even if she saw the smirking looks Skye gave her.

* * *

[The final day]

The last day of the trip had approached with some regret for the team. They'd had a thoroughly enjoyable time, and had bonded closely with one another. Everyone, even Coulson felt happy and at ease. No-one wanted to ruin this peace to go back to the mayhem of SHIELD.

As the sun began to set on the final day, the team sat around deciding how to spend the last few hours.

"All I'm sssaying is that it would be funnn-"

"We are NOT going skinny-dipping Skye!" Ward shut her down, but couldn't help smiling as she pouted like a little child. "Anyway, I think you've drunk too much to go in the water!"

"Ugghh, such a ssspoilsport Agent Ward" Skye retorted poking her tongue out at him. "Anyway I don't think I've drunk as much as Fitzsimmons!" she said, gesturing at the rather large collection of empty glasses in the sand between the British couple.

"You're just jealous you don't have our alcohol tolerance" Fitz replied, laughing at the hacker. Jemma joined in laughing, not revealing she actually felt a lot more drunk than she was giving away.

"What's going on over there?" Skye questioned as she pointed at a group of people just down the beach.

"It looks like some kind of competition" Fitz responded. Beside him, Jemma squinted at the scene before muttering under her breath,

"Surely not..." Quickly, she was on her feet edging closer to get a better look.

"It is!" Jemma cried happily, running back to the team and attempting to pull Fitz to his feet. "It's a limbo competition!"

"Oh my god!" Skye exclaimed, jumping to her feet and grabbing Jemma's hand and pulling her towards the area.

"They... they... they're not signing us up for Limbo, are they?" Ward asked, looking a bit despairingly at Fitz as the two girls conversed with one of the entertainers.

"Believe me, there's no getting out of this once they've got an idea in their heads". Fitz sighed, clambering to his feet.

Half an hour later, the competition was in full swing. Ward had out-right refused to participate, even with Skye whispering blackmail into his ear. Coulson had also excused himself, but only after Skye half dragged him through one round. May had successfully completed all the rounds thus far, her martial arts skill clearly evident as she sauntered under the limbo bar.

Skye had surprisingly made it to round five, each time whilst sipping from a cocktail before the limbo bar got the best of her and she smacked her head on it. Now she was laughing, leaning against Ward as she cheered Fitzsimmons on.

Fitz was doing well; after all it was only basic theoretical physics and biological knowledge to know what angles to approach the limbo bar at. The entertainer in charge of the contest seemed well intent on getting them all drunk, every time Fitz completed the round he gave him another beer, but Fitz was not rude enough to refuse him. He was currently watching Jemma take her turn as he sat at the side watching her drink, a fruity cocktail served out of a coconut with a straw. He smiled as Jemma, hair swept up in a ratty pony-tail wobbled as she approached the limbo bar. She was definitely drunk, he had known Jemma long enough to recognise that unsteady gait of hers and the way she lost that slightly reserved air she always had around her. Noting that she couldn't even walk straight never mind curl herself under a limbo bar, Fitz stood up to catch her if she looked like she was going to fall.

Jemma noticed Fitz standing close by as she approached the bar that was moving between different heights.

"Hey, stop moving it, tha'sss not fair" she said but what left her mouth didn't seem quite right.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that she was not going to make it under this Limbo bar. Yet, fuelled-on by the alcohol, she screwed up her face in concentration and took a step forward, only to find the sandy beach had moved from under her feet.

"Fitz!"

He'd been alert when he'd heard her slurred statement and luckily was behind Jemma as she toppled back towards the sand and blurted out his name in surprise.

Her hands shot out, scrabbling at whatever she could find, bunching fistfuls of Fitz's undone Hawaiian shirt as they toppled towards the sand.

The sand cushioned their landing, but Fitz still struggled to catch his breath, dazed, as Jemma lay pressed on top of him. He opened his eyes to see Jemma straddling him, biting her lip at him mischievously. Her hair was pushed off her face, and her bare face revealed the splattering of freckles over her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. Somehow she'd acquired a lei that hung round her neck and her usually pale skin glowed, tinged with a slight sunburnt red. She was dishevelled and covered in sand and he'd never seen anything more beautiful in his life.

"You've burnt your nose" he said, smiling as he leant forward and pressed his lips on the tip of her nose, before staring into her eyes.

She bit her lip self-consciously under his gaze, smiling when he kissed her nose.

"You too." She responded, leaning forward and gently pressing her lips to his. It was fleeting and soft and over-stepped all the boundaries they'd been dancing around the last few years. But, the events of the last few weeks, heck, months had told her that they both loved each other. They just couldn't find the right moment to tell each other. But now they had.

"This is perfect." She murmured, her face pressed into his neck.

"Jemma, I-" Fitz began

"OI! FITZSIMMONS THIS IS A PUBLIC BEACH!" Skye's screech cut through the air like a knife. Blood rushed to both Fitz and Simmons' cheeks as they scrambled to their feet, suddenly aware of everyone else in the limbo competition watching them. Still unsteady on her feet, Fitz carefully led her back to the team, her hand firmly grasped in his.

Ignoring the smirks of Skye and Ward, they settled down on their towels to watch May destroy the rest of the competition and win the Limbo competition, even begrudgingly allowing the entertainer to place a Hawaiian flower crown on her head to declare her the winner.

After she rejoined the team, a peaceful silence settled over the team as they watched the sun sink into the sea, casting a gorgeous orange glow over the beach.

Sitting back on his lounger, Coulson observed his team. May was relaxed, Ward and Skye were playfully fighting with each other and Fitz had his arm draped around Simmons. Smiling to himself, he noted that this may be the first time he agreed with Nick Fury.

Tahiti really is a magical place.


End file.
